Regarding a background stepping motor for a meter, it is known that a stepping motor for a meter, which has a hollow rotational shaft and a light reflection layer coated on an inner side of the rotational shaft to guide light to a leading end of the rotational shaft in high efficiency (refer to JP-B-4145083).
According to the motor disclosed in JP-B-4145083, a pointer attached to the leading end of the rotational shaft is enabled to emit the light, thereby improving visibility of the pointer.
And now, it is required for the above motor to reduce the number of parts or the manufacturing processes so as to realize the low cost.
The motor disclosed in JP-B-4145083 does not consider the above standpoint such as the low cost, so that a configuration having high cost performance is required.
In view of the above, this disclosure provides a stepping motor for a meter having improved cost performance.